Dear Brother
by violaplayer12
Summary: After being taught to write letters by England, Colony America takes it upon himself to write to his elder brother while he is away. I don't really think it should be rated K but, I'd rather not write something darker later and have to change the rating. Ideas welcome! Seriously, I'm out...
1. Chapter 1

_I had this idea and wrote it on a whim. If you have trouble reading some of the earlier posts let me know. Enjoy. I own nothing._

deer big brother,

thank you for teeching me how to right leters even tho i dont like them. but you sed they are impurtant so, i will right sum to you. you went back to england today which maed me sad. i will miss you lots.

love,

alfred

Dearest Big Brother,

One of the housekeapers told me about capitalizing leters. She also told me I spelt dear rong. Then she sed that wen you right to someone you like you say dearest. I wanna say bestest but, tisn't a word. I liKe cApiTaliZing!

Love,

Alfred

Dearest big Brother.

You've been gone so long! Pleese com back! Pleese. I miss you. Alot of the colonists are getting hungrie and sick. It's kinda scary. Com back soon.

Love,

Alfred

Dearest Brother,

Yay! You've come home! 'Tis good news! You read my letters and said you enjoyed them a lot. However you said I didn't spell some words right. A gentleman need to spell good and have grammar. Whatever that means.

Love,

Alfred

p.s. I asked you why English is such a hard language to learn. You didn't answer.

_ I rather like it so far. I apologize for the shortness as Alfred's letters are lacking in paragraphs. One of my ideas was that Alfred would use old English and modern American slang. It will either be really cool or a complete mess. I'm experimenting a lot as I've never written a story via letters nor try to show growth in the writing( as Alfred grows up and learns to write). From now on except a lot of brotherly fluff. Constructive criticism is much appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two; if you couldn't count. In the last chapter America was about 7 years old. In this chapter, he's 9-10. I don't own anything._

Dear Brother,

It's too bad that you have to leave for London again. I was hoping to have you home for a little longer than twelve years. Even though you reminded me that is, in fact, a long time. I will miss you a lot.

Love,

Alfred

Dear Brother,

I do not like France. Why does he have to declare war? I thought I was already _your_ colony. He has Canada. Some people... I'm afraid he'll win and I won't be your little brother anymore.

Anyway, I hope you manage to come back to the colonies. Sometimes I forget your home is London. I can't wait to see you again.

Love,

Alfred.

Dearest America,

I am most thankful for your letters as they provide me warmth here in London. Yes, it's true that England is my home however, the colonies are definitively one of my favorite places in the world. I trust you are doing well in your studies and are behaving in my absence. I noticed your penmanship could use some work. Cursive is one fluid motion. I am sorry for these unfortunate turn of events with France. I hope to see you soon as well.

Love,

England

P.S. Do not fret, France will have to get through the British Empire before he ever lays a finger on you.

Dearest Brother,

You sent me a letter! I am doing totally awesome especially in my studies. Except for math... So, what's up? I heard it rains a lot in London. Is that true? I really want to help win the war against France. Please, please, please let me fight. I won't get in the way I promise.

Love,

Alfred

Dear America,

"What's up?" The sky is up, silly boy. What a strange question. About London being rainy; I'm not sure. I guess you'll have to visit one day and see for your self. I'm doing well myself. I guess you could call it totally awesome. I'll never get used to how you speak English.

On the other matter you brought up, my answer is no. You're still a child ( in human years at least). I haven't even taught you to shoot yet. Besides, I don't know what to do if you were hurt.

Love,

England

Dear Brother,

Twasn't what I meant by "what's up" Oh well. I guess you're right about me fighting. Maybe you could teach me how to fight? I think maybe then I could help you. It doesn't feel right to just sit here while you risk your life. Maybe I could find a different way to help.

Love,

Alfred

P.S. Really? Could I visit London? You never talk about it in your letters but, I know some people who used to live there and they say it's really awesome.

The young colony folded the letter carefully in thirds. His hands ached for he had to rewrite the letter twice (once for spelling and once for penmanship). He slipped the paper into the envelope and went to give it to the maid. The cannons boomed loudly outside and America knew it would be another sleepless night. Maybe he could think about how to help his older brother in the war.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Broseph,

Funny story. 'Tis a shame you probably won't think so. Not satisfied with merely sitting back as you risked your life, I thought it would be a great idea to do some intelligence collection. I hid in a bush near the French soldier's encampment. Unfortunately I found little of actual value. However if you hide in a green bush with a red coat people will find you. Lesson learned: plan better.

Love,  
Alfred  
P.S. please get me from France's house.

Broseph,

You weren't amused. I can get that. However chewing me out for two hours straight was a little harsh. I mean I was just trying to help. If only you had let me fight with you! One day I'll be older and can't have you doing everything for me. Might as well learn now. I think I won't send this to you.

Alfred.

-

The young man walked down the halls clumsily carrying the tea tray his brother had requested. On the tray; tea and burnt scones. He tried to sit the tray on his head and open the room to his big brother's room but, finding that nearly impossible he knocked. The door swung open revealing Britain, his jacket off, showing his bandaged chest.

"Yes." Britain inquired. Alfred held out the messy tray out in front of him, speechless.

"How did that happen?" Alfred asked as the tray was taken from him. His stared at the wounds as guilt shot through him.

" I got this before I rescued you. Don't worry," Britain said trying to ease the younger one's worry.

" Did it hurt to fight like that?" the colony asked looking down at his feet. Deciding to spare him no comforts, England bent down to Alfred's level. He lifted the boys head gently and looked him in the eye.

" Yes, Captain Obvious, it did. Next time, maybe, you'll be a little more careful." Tears welled up in the younger boy's eyes.

" I'm sorry!" Alfred cried closing his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears.

" Alfred!" England commanded wiping away his tears," You wanted to grow up and now you have to face the consequences." Alfred glanced up. " You'll have to stay in the house until this war is over." He nodded.

" And I'll help tend your wounds," He suggested.

" Yes, that would be helpful," England commented," No more tears, Love?"

" No more tears," Alfred agreed cheerfully.

" Good, now I think it's time for lunch," he said kissing the top of America's head.

Yeah! Happy ending. Kinda bittersweet for America though.


	4. Chapter 4

England methodically crumpled the piece of paper. Being quite bored he decided to confront his younger brother about something that had been on his mind for a while. He threw the letter at his unsuspecting, brother's head. The projectile hit it's intended target.

" Ow!" America complained loudly. He picked up the the wad of paper, unfolded it and read the message his brother thought was important enough to risk brain damage for.

Dear America,

Do you realize that "Broseph" is not a word?

Love,  
England

America, now furious, grabbed a piece of paper. Forgetting what he'd been taught on handwriting, he scribbled his message.

Dear Big Brother,

Chill.

Alfred.

Another message from his loving brother hit the colony's head.

America,

You want me to contract Hypothermia?

England.

England,

Tisn't what I meant. I told you to relax. Nevermind. I'm sorry you took that the wrong way. I didn't mean to diss you.

Alfred.

Dear America,

Yes, and I'm supposed to know that because relaxing and freezing to death is most definitely the same thing. Also, never mind is two words, genius.

Love,  
England.

To Whom It May Concern,

I, the British Colonies of America, hereby declare that "never mind" can be spelled either as one or two words.

Sincerely,  
The British Colonies of America  
P.S. Shouldn't you be fighting a war, Britain?

Dear America,

I'm keeping you out of trouble, Poppet. Besides, my men can more than handle themselves. And, "British Colonies of America", who gave you jurisdiction over my language?

Your loving Brother.

England chuckled to himself as another note from his unhappy brother (who was not the best aim) landed in his lap. He flattened the piece of paper and read the child's words.

Dearest Big Brother,

Shut up. No one likes you.

Your loving Brother.

(Written in painstakingly neat cursive).

I, The British Colonies of America, will show respect towards The British Empire and it's language.

I, The British Colonies of America, will show respect towards The British Empire and it's language.

I, The British Colonies of America, will show respect towards The British Empire and it's language.

I, The British Colonies of America, will show respect towards The British Empire and it's language.

I, The British Colonies of America, will show respect towards The British Empire and it's language.

Thus, the first flame war about the English language began and ended. England: 1. America: 0.

A.N.: this was fun to write. For your patience you got two chapters. Yeah! Also, yes England has cursive, they just call it something different.


End file.
